


Requiem in D

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>When words fail, Draco turns to the language of music. </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem in D

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta read, so if you see anything wonky, please let me know. *hugs*

Title: Requiem in D  
Pairing: (implied H/D)  
Rating: G  
Words 100  
gift for [](http://droolings.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://droolings.livejournal.com/)**droolings** \- just because *loves*  
Summary: **When words fail, Draco turns to the language of music.**  
notes: Un-beta read, so if you see anything wonky, please let me know. *hugs*

Requiem in D

 

The wards pulsed.

Harry watched Draco appear and walk immediately to the piano. The strings hummed in readiness as he snapped the cover open.

Silence.

A heavy sigh, and then musical thunder. Dissonant chords rolled through the house, skimmed the oak flooring, hit the windows, and cut through Harry's heart.

Someone was dead.

Harry waited until the elegy eased its wailing and became contemplative and sorrowful, raw and revealing. Out of respect, he stayed silent.

A teardrop collided with D sharp and splattered.

He understood then, but only moved forward once Draco's fingers had stilled.

"I'm sorry about your mother."

~*~

Remix - [Graphite Transference](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_remix/11748.html) by [](http://corvidae9.livejournal.com/profile)[**corvidae9**](http://corvidae9.livejournal.com/)  
Audio file [here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/5dfqqu) \- read by [](http://rhicauldrie.livejournal.com/profile)[**rhicauldrie**](http://rhicauldrie.livejournal.com/).


End file.
